Mystical Arts
by Ella Anders
Summary: When a magical Earth artifact lands in the hands on the students of Hollywood Arts High School, formerly last fairy of Earth, Roxy, is sent in undercover to retrieve the priceless object. However her objective become harder when the effects of the artifact become apparent upon a select few preforming arts students.
1. Chapter 1

**_Mystical Arts_**

**_Summary: When a magical Earth artifact lands in the hands on the students of Hollywood Arts High School, formerly last fairy of Earth, Roxy, is sent in undercover to retrieve the priceless object. However her objective become harder when the effects of the artifact become apparent upon a select few preforming arts students._**

**_Disclaimer: Winx Club is owned by Rainbow and Viacom. Victorious is owned by Viacom. I -the author- do not own and or profit from anything. Please note none of my personal views and or opinions are reflected in this work of fan fiction._**

**_Authoress' Notes: Credit for "Mystical Arts" has to go to Akela Victoire, who originally came up with this idea, Akela and I bounced ideas off and this is what we came up with._**

* * *

_Prologue_

If someone had asked Roxy how she describe her life she hadn't clue how she would, or even could for that matter. Life had changed once more after the Winx returned back to the Magical Dimension and after nearly a life-time, Roxy's mother Morgana had returned to her family. In a way the teenager felt like some aspects of her life where still the same as they had been before she had grown her wings; she still spent more time with animals than with humans, she worked at the family owned Fruttie Music Bar (not nearly as often), and enjoyed semi-normal teenage girl things like shopping (not often though). Nevertheless there was no denying the fact the majority of her life had drastically changed. She was no longer Roxanne "Roxy" Klaus, but Her Royal Highness Roxanne Klaus, Princess of Tir Nan Og, fairy of animals. Her once boring days had been replaced with magical and princess training, trips to every corner of Earth where she met people and helped them discover the power and good of magic, and the list when on. It went without saying that life had altered in a very drastic way, and the truth of the matter was that Roxy hated it. Ball-gowns, meetings with political parties and royals, it was all becoming too much for the nearly seventeen-year-old who longed for that feeling of normal. She missed her old life, her old friends, she wanted to be grateful, yet she couldn't help but to detest what her life had become. The once anti-social, tomboy-ish, animal loving, denim wearing, punk-ish Roxy had changed into something she was not; a picture perfect girl-y princess.

Roxy hated who she had been forced to become.

She missed herself, her true-self, the old Roxy Klaus.

Roxy flopped down on her plush bed in the royal castle on Tir Nan Og, her head was still spinning from her Latin lesion, now she officially knew why people referred to it as "dead" it was so boring and challenging it might actually kill you. With a sigh, Roxy grabbed one of her pillows and placed it over her face, then after making sure no one was within ear shot, she let out a scream into the soft material. Her fingernails dug into the silk pillow-case leaving marks, but that was hardly a reason for Roxy to stop her mini temper-tantrum. Why was all this so hard? Bloom, Stella and Aisha do it and have for most of their lives. How do they make it all look so easy? Roxy pondered as she reached for her cell, perhaps it was time for some of Bloom' sisterly advice? Without wasting a second, Roxy hit number five on her speed-dial and called Bloom.

"Hi, it's me Bloom-"

Roxy's eyes widened joyfully as she sat up, "Bloom! It is so good to hear your voice, I need som-"

"I can't answer your call, but leave me a message!"

_Voicemail. Damnit!_

Roxy's hopeful expression changed as she ended the call and feel back on her bed, there was probably no use calling Stella or Aisha either…

Just as Roxy was about to began another round of screams, there was a knock at the door. "Hello? Princess Roxanne?"

"Yes."

"Princess, your mother would like to see you in the throne room in five minutes, it is urgent."

_Great, let me guess. I'm having a Princess Ball…kill me now._


	2. Chapter One

_Chapter One_

_Oh please, oh please don't have a princess ball…for the love of God __**anything, **__anything but a princess ball… _This, and similar thoughts rushed thought Roxy's mind as she slowly made her way from her bedroom to the throne room half-way on the other side of the large castle. As Roxy slowly made her way down the long and lanky corridors, she found herself stopping ever so often and glanced at the walls on her left and right that where adored with Earth fairy history. Old paintings of past fairy queens and heroines, the crest, flags of nations past and present, old images of the kingdom during various ages and the list when on.

A smile formed on her face as Roxy slowly approached the newer additions, before long she found herself looking straight up at an old family portrait of the late fairy queen's family. Front and center was Queen Amethysts, standing to her right was a young girl that Roxy quickly recognized as her own mother from many moons ago. Both her grandmother and mother appeared happy and smiling in the painting, all seemed picture perfect. That is until Roxy noticed something she hadn't before, there was another figure in the painting, one she had never seen before. One belonging a boy much younger than little Morgana. Thanks to the many years, and numerous battles, the painting had sustained some damage preventing her from being able to get a good enough look at the un-familiar male in the image. Was it possible that her mother had a brother, and she an uncle? Why hadn't Morgana told her of this sooner? Where was this mysterious uncle of hers, and moreover, why was he no longer in the picture? Had he passed during the last great fairy war? Or did he loathe royal life as much as she?

Questions flooded Roxy's mind, there was so many what-ifs, possible situations and explanations… Yet only one way to find out.

With that Roxy grabbed the edge of her skirt and trotted down the hall, this time at a faster pace. She had something to look forward to, a new family member.


End file.
